Save Me
by TeamPeeta00
Summary: I don't love this man and I don't want to marry him but maybe I have to if not she will come here and save me. Save me from this misstake and tell me that she loves me.


(This is my first fanfiction ever and I really hope I don't spell anything wrong but english is not my first language. I really hope you like and please tell me if you liked it.)

Save Me

The music starts and I start walking download the aisle. I try to stop my legs to walk forward but they keep on moving like some forse is controlling them. Controlling my legs to walk to the biggest misstake in my life. Walking to the redhead that is suppost to be my solemate. The man that I'll live the rest of my life with untill death tear us apart. I'll soon be married man that I don't love. Married and having the life everyvone exept from me. Bond to a life I'll soon hate and having to pretend that I love this man and that we are so inlove. I don't love this man, we are not solemates I love him but not the way I should. My heart don't belong to him. My heart belongs to the women that everyone hates. The women they think is the biggest enemy. But I love that women, I am in love with this enemy, I want to walk to her not the redhead man that is standing ten meters infront of me. I remember the night that he had proposed to me. I had gone straight to her after I hade made sure that my "fiance" was asleep. I threw my into her open arms crying and let her calming me down, having her strong arms around me calming me. The whole time she would be whispering that everything would be alright that she would save me from everything.

I look around me to se if I can se her black curly hair in the crowd of wizards and witches. But I se nothing. I don't se the love of my lifes hair or her dark eyes and instead I look forward and se the man that I should love standing two steps infront of me. Two steps and I can be looking forward to a life living with a man I don't love and trying to live up to his expectations. I hope that she will come and save me from this, I hope that she loves me so much that she would risk her life for me. I know how easy it would to just disappear from all this and come home to her waiting arms. But I don't know if she will be waiting with opening arms waiting to live her life with me. That's why I'm waiting for her to come saying everything will be fine that she loves me. I take those two last steps and all the hope I had is gone. I look in to those eyes I know so well and all I see is love and I tell my self that is the love i deserve. She has left me. She never loved me the way I loved her all the promises where lies becuse she is not here. I take a deep breath and preaper my self to the life I will live from now. As like a given signal she apears. She stands right there smiling that beautiful smile that I know she only gives me and her beautiful dark hair blowing in everywhere. Wearing that beautiful dark green dress that she knows that I love. She is so beautiful. I smile happily at her and just to see her smile gropig bigger. She is standing there wand up and protected from all the spells that are now coming against her. She showed up, she loves me. I feel a hand on my shoulders pushing me behind someone trying to protect me.

Oh hell no, Is he trying to push me away from the women of my life. I see Harry is pointing his wand at my love. That breaks me out of my day dreaming and happines of seeing her. They are pointing there wands at my love. That is not gonna happen.

- Stupify!, Harry screams.

- Expeluriamus, I counter and Harrys wand flew out of his crip. He look suprised on me and I just ignore him and run straight to my lovers arms. Without thinking I attatche my lips at hers. And I kiss her like never before. I show all my feelings in that kiss hoping that she fels the love that I feel for her. It was the best kiss I ever hade. When I end the kiss and look in her beautiful eyes I see that she understands. She smiles that smile that i know she only gives me agin and I look around and see everyvone has dropt there wands in suprise. I look at the man I was supposed to live with and I know that I never really loved him. I slowly take of my ring.

"I'm sorry Ronald but I don't love you and I can't spend my life with you knowing I can never feel the way you feel for me. I love some one else" And I make a gesture at the women witch now is holding my hand. "You deserves someone who will love you and take care of you, making you diner at night and having your kids and we both know I'm not that person. I love you as a friend but nothing more. I'll go now and never come back. I'll leave you now and I don't want you to come and try to find me. I'm happy now with the women I love. I'm really really sorry" and I throw the ring at his feet and with a CRACK we are gone.

We are gone from him and everyones looks and all the hate they have for my love. I'm with the women I love and she's having her arms around me standing behind me in our new apartment. I feel all the love that I have for her at that moment and I feel the happines that I'm with her. I feel so ready to have a long and amazing life with her, the person I love most in the world. I want to get married and later creat a family with her the women I love. I turn around in my lovers arms to look in to her dark calming eyes and her red lips and I pull my fingers through her silky black hair. I start leaning forward to those red full lips that I clame mine. I lean until our lips are millimeters from touching and I feel her warm breath on my own lips.

"I love you so much Bellatrix" I whisper.

"I love you to Hermione, more then you will ever understand" and our lips crashes.


End file.
